


She's Perfect

by marvelcinematicuniversalslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Kissing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, christian Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelcinematicuniversalslut/pseuds/marvelcinematicuniversalslut
Summary: Bucky Barnes has nightmares, panic attacks, and mental health crises - but they often go unnoticed. Intro Kaia Ream, a sweet, gentle, girl with great listening skills. Bucky finds just what he needs in her - a perfect girl. Bucky turns to her for everything. But he soon notices that Kaia is a little strung out between the rest of the Avengers mental health issues. Bucky falls (hard) and maybe needs a little push from Steven Rogers to get his shit together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for reading my story :) Please leave comments if you enjoy it!
> 
> Note - I have Steve as a Christian because of a headcanon I read somewhere - I'm not sure if that is realistic, but I feel like it just kind of makes sense for his character.

It started out small; first, she noticed Bucky slowly walking behind the rest of the group, who was traipsing back to the Quinjet after a successful raid on a Hydra base.  
“Bucky,” she slowed her pace to match his, “you did a really good job today,” she smiled brightly, slightly tilting her head to the side. A small smile grew on his face and he lifted his vision from the ground momentarily.  
“Thanks, Kaia,” he said quietly. She knew that Bucky was still having a hard time adjusting to the way things worked today and how to fit in with the team. Tony and he still had some unresolved emotions, and Tony was always seemed to be the life of the conversation. Which meant that Bucky was usually excluded. She walked next to Bucky all the way back, listening to the heavy footsteps of the team and the laughter and conversation.

Then, Bucky started sitting next to her on the Quinjet. Then, he sat next to her on movie nights and at dinner. He started to make actual conversation with her and he laughed at her jokes - like really laughed hard enough to make his sides hurt. Then one afternoon, Kaia was sitting on her bed, quietly reading a book and listening to some white noise, when she heard a heavy rasping at her door. She stood up and padded towards the door to find Bucky standing there.  
“Come in,” she said, allowing him space to enter. She noticed how nervous he looked, “you can sit if you’d like,” she offered, sitting on one corner of the bed.  
“I’m sorry,” he said so quietly she almost didn’t hear.  
“It’s okay, Bucky, you don’t need to be sorry. Is everything alright?” she asked quietly, turning down the white noise coming from her phone. He buried his head in his hands hard, rubbing at his eyes. She quickly pulled his hands away from his face, the cool metal stinging her hand,  
“Hey,” she cooed quietly, trying to get him to look her in the eyes. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but it’s going to be okay, I promise,” she said softly, taking his hands into her lap, the warmth of one of them spreading to her body. Bucky opened his mouth but paused for a long moment before he spoke,  
“I don’t belong here, Kaia,” he said quietly, averting his gaze.  
“Yes you do, Bucky,” she said firmly, squeezing his palms.  
“I’m a monster, Kaia,” he trailed off, “A killer,” he said under his breath.  
“Hey, look at me,” she said, pulling his chin upwards, “everything will be okay, Bucky. It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t have a choice,” she said, drilling holes in his eyes with her own.  
“They don’t like me… no one does,” he mumbled.  
“I like you, Buck. You’re funny, and you’re a good listener. And Steve loves you so much! You just haven’t gotten to know everyone yet, and that’s okay,” she said, holding his hands once again. He paused again, looking right into her eyes  
“I didn’t mean to burden you, or anything,” he mumbled.  
“James, you’re not a burden. I mean that” she said steadily.  
“Thanks,” he said, a bit awkwardly.  
“If you ever need anything, I’m here, okay? And I always want to talk to you,” she smiled, and he smiled back. She pulled him in for a tight hug, rubbing his back softly. He was surprised, but he eventually fell into the hug, smiling softly. 

Bucky started to grab her hand during scary movie nights and she would smile slightly, squeezing his palm. When things would get awkward with the team, she was always the first to break the ice, glancing at Bucky to see if he was okay. It was late one night and Kaia was more than fast asleep when Bucky knocked on her door. She didn’t hear it the first time, nor the second. He reluctantly opened the door, deciding he needed her. But as he stood above her, he was seriously regretting his decision, he didn’t want to wake her now, what if she thought he was creepy? She was probably really tired… a long day… She gasped,  
“Bucky?” she whispered groggily, rubbing her eyes. When he said nothing, she sat up, “Hey,” she grasped his palm, “Is everything okay?” He shook his head, not really wanting to explain the contents of his nightmare. She patted the opposite side of her bed, and he crawled under the warm covers. She smelled like vanilla… And thankfully, she didn’t ask what was wrong, she simply wrapped her arms around him, warming him up. He smiled to himself… this girl was willing to take him in without questions asked… she was too fucking nice. She nestled slightly, getting comfortable. When Bucky heard her breath fall into an even pattern, he allowed his eyes to close, forgetting all about his nightmare and instead focusing on the perfect girl next to him.

With Steve, she noticed him at the table, fiddling with an iPad, before he got angry and practically slammed it on the table. She had to hold back a laugh before she approached him,  
“Can I help?” she asked gently. He sighed deeply. “It’s okay, Stevie,” she said, patting his shoulder.  
“I can’t figure this darn thing out for the life of me,” he said, frustration oozing out of him.  
“I can show you if you want,” she offered.  
“You would?” he tilted his head up.  
“Sure,” she smiled, pulling up a chair to sit next to him. For the next 30 minutes, she explained everything she knew about apple products and tried to explain how the iPad just remembers everything, but she honestly had no idea.  
“That’s more of a Tony question,” she laughed, popping a raspberry into her mouth. He looked at the floor for a moment, before forcing a laugh.  
“Is Tony a no-go?” she asked, this time a little gentler.  
“He doesn’t like me, is all,” he said quietly.  
“No, Steve. Tony... he’s a bit… sarcastic. It's quite hard to understand when he's joking - but he always is,” she chuckled.  
“I just can't tell when he’s joking, then the joke dies… and suddenly I’m the bad guy,” he says, glancing around the room.  
“Sarcasm is a bit hard to understand, Steve, I don’t get it either, I just pretend to laugh and go along with it,” she smiles, handing him the iPad.  
“Thanks, Kaia,” he nodded, smiling wryly.  
“Anytime, Cap,” she said as she walked away, fake saluting to make him chuckle. 

The next day, she approached Bucky on the couch while he was watching a movie. He paused it as she sat down next to him.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, I love 13 Cameras! It’s so scary!” she said excitedly as Bucky flipped back on the movie.  
“You’ve seen this?” He smiled.  
“Only a thousand times,” she said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
“Actually? I love this movie more than anything.”  
“Oh my god, I had no idea,” she said, taking another handful from Bucky’s bowl. Soon enough, Kaia was asleep on Bucky’s shoulder, before he sleepily carried her off to her bed. 

Watching scary movies together became a weekly tradition. 

A few days later, Steve was in the kitchen, with about 5 pots/pans on the stove, each one steaming or boiling or making some sort of noise.  
“Steve?” Kaia asked loudly. He was wearing a little white apron and was sporting a very concerned look on his face. “Is everything okay?” she asked with a small smile.  
He shook his head and Kaia let out a laugh. “Can I help?”  
“Please,” he said as he stirred a large pot. Kaia and Steve moved gracefully around the kitchen, Steve pulled up his recipe for her and she helped in any way she could, chopping vegetables and yelling out measurements as Steve poured. After a while, the meal was starting to come together, and the noise in the kitchen had finally calmed down. Steve took a step back, crossing his arms.  
“Where did you learn to cook?” Kaia asked. Her voice was bubbly… she was happy.  
“I was a puny kid in the middle of the depression… if I didn’t cook for my family, I was pretty useless,” he said, staring at the pots on the stove.  
“Steve,” you said quietly.  
“It’s okay, I really like to cook,” he said confidently. “I should be asking you where you learned to cook.”  
“Well… my mom taught me. She’s great,” she said, smiling as she thought of fond memories in the kitchen with her mother. Steve nodded, and they resumed the meal prep. Kaia set the table as Steve plated the food. Tony stepped up the stairs with his nose in the air,  
“What is that smell?” he asked happily.  
“Dinner,” Steve remarked. A few minutes later, the whole team was seated around the large dining room table as Steve was trying to guilt everyone into saying grace. Tony had already started eating, Peter was talking a mile a minute to Bruce about something science-y, Thor obviously wasn’t going to say grace, and Steve could not get the attention of Clint and Nat and Wanda for the life of him.  
“Natasha!” he said through cupped hands. Kaia glanced at Bucky and saw him trying not to crack up. Steve sighed hard, and he was really frustrated.  
“Hey,” Kaia patted his back gently, “we’ll say grace with you,” she nodded at Bucky. He nodded at Steve, and the smile on his face grew.  
“Thank you guys,” Steve offered his hands to her and Bucky, each of them taking one of his hands. Kaia really wasn’t all that religious, she usually never said grace… but she could tell that faith meant a lot to Steve, so she offered herself and Bucky for his cause.  
“Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name,” Steve murmured, just loud enough for the three of them to hear. Steve continued the prayer, and Kaia smiled as Bucky squeezed her hand. She glanced up and saw Bucky smiling at her.  
After the prayer, she dug into her food,  
“Who cooked this?” Peter called out excitedly, food all over his face.  
“Steve!” Kaia said excitedly. Steve’s cheeks burned a bright red, as a few other people clapped him on the back and told him how wonderful the food was.  
“Kaia did most of the work,” he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, just continuing to eat. She really just wanted everyone to be happy, she loves this team.


	2. Spicy Breakfast Burrito

After dinner, Bucky padded softly into Kaia’s room in a pair of sweats and a baggy sweatshirt.  
“Hey,” she glanced up from her book. Bucky smiled and sat on the other side of the bed.  
“Whatcha reading?” he asked.  
“The Tulip Sisters,” she said from behind the book. Bucky nodded, placing his leg over hers. After a moment, she placed the book down on the table.  
“Your room is really cool,” Bucky was looking at all of the posters, the plants, and pretty lights hanging all around the room.  
“Thanks,” she smiled at him.   
“You’ve really got Steven hooked,” he said after a moment's pause, looking her in the eye now. She let out a laugh,  
“What do you mean?”   
“No one can embarrass Steve like you, and no one ever says grace with him, or for that matter helps him in the kitchen. Ever. You’re so nice… before you know it, it’ll be him in here instead of me complaining about his problems,” Bucky said, smiling.  
“Shut up,” she smiled, whacking his chest, “I could never replace my favorite client.” He smiled now, scratching his leg against hers.  
“Thank you, Kaia,” He said quietly.  
“For what?”  
“Being such a good listener, I guess,” he mumbled.  
“James you don’t have to keep thanking me… I like you, remember?” she said softly, smiling. 

The next few days were slow, no one was out on missions, so the team decided they would hang out at the pool after an especially long training session. Everyone padded towards the pool, barefoot. It was so nice… Tony did such a great job designing it. The pool was huge, with a tall diving board and a short one. Tony even added in a wave pool that made huge waves. Steve and Bucky were already scrambling to get that turned on. There was also a large hot tub, with multi-color lights, a waterfall, and jets. Bruce, Nat, Sam, and Clint all slowly dipped into the hot tub, as most of the rest of the team scrambled into the pool. Before long, Steve, Bucky, Peter, and Thor were already tossing each other around. Kaia was about to step into the pool when she noticed Tony sitting off to the side, watching the others. She made her way into the chair next to him.  
“You don’t want to swim?” he asked as she sat.  
“Nah… don’t really feel like getting my hair wet right now, you know?” she said.  
“Oh, okay,” he said quietly.   
“What about you?”   
“Same, you know… hair,” he pointed half-heartedly at his head. She could tell he was hiding something, but he was obviously hiding it for a reason, so she didn’t press. 

The afternoon went by smoothly, Steve and Bucky tried to coax Kaia into the pool again and again, but she made sure to stick with Tony. Kaia showed him funny videos on her phone and they even ended up discussing all the reasons someone would feel the need to make up rumors about the team and the craziest ones they’d heard. He promised he would show her around his lab later today after a long talk about mechanics and engineering. She was glad that he had been willing to talk to her like this… she had never really talked with Tony like this. After a few hours, everyone was thoroughly pruned and was heading up to their own rooms to shower. Kaia followed Tony towards his lab. There was lots of sunlight flooding the room, and there were tools all over the place.  
“Sorry for the mess,” he said sheepishly.  
“No worries… you should see my room,” Kaia lied. He told her about all the different tools as they walked through the room, and she nodded, trying to retain all the information she could. 

“Holy crap Tony… this is…” Kaia began.  
“Insane? I know. I spend about 24 hours a day down here,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Don’t you sleep?” Kaia asked with a laugh.  
“Sometimes… I just forget you know? And then it’s 5:00 am and now I can’t really go to bed at that point. I’ve gotten pretty used to it,” Tony said.  
“I get it, happens to the best of us,” she shrugged and Tony laughed.   
“I like you, kid,” he said, padding over to the kitchen in his lab.  
“Wow… The Tony Stark likes me?” she said, feigning the voice of a huge fan.  
“Shut up,” he said, ducking down to look in the fridge. “Can I offer you a bottle of green juice?”   
“Green juice?”  
“Tell me you’ve heard of green juice,” he shook his head, pulling out two bottles of green muck.  
“This looks disgusting…” Kaia said as you examined the bottle. Tony cracked the cap and took a long swig. She almost gagged, “Wow.” She cracked open the bottle, holding it up to her nose. She raised your eyebrows at the scent… not bad. She pressed the bottle to her lips taking a small sip, smacking her lips. Tony was watching her expectantly,  
“Not… bad,” she exclaimed, taking another sip.  
“Ha! Take that Natasha!” he yelled towards the ceiling. Kaia cocked an eyebrow,  
“She says they’re nasty… so offensive,” he joked, taking another long sip of the juice.  
“Why are you so attached to these juices?”  
“They’re homemade, I tried to sell them, but everyone said they were bad… so I never really got around to it,” he said sheepishly.   
“You make these? I’d buy them, honestly,” she said, taking another sip.  
“Really? You like them?” he said excitedly.   
“Yeah! These are good! Where can I buy them?” she asks.  
“Well… lucky for you, kid, you live with me, so you can come to get one anytime you like,” he nodded towards his small fridge.  
“Are you granting me full-time access to your mini-fridge?” she asks, placing a hand to her heart.  
“I am,” he said, cracking a small smile.   
“Wow…” she places a hand to her forehead. “Pinch me,” she offers her shoulder to him. He shakes his head and laughs.  
“You’re something else, Kaia,” he said, sitting down at his desk.   
“Well, I should be on my way, thanks for the juice,” she waves, and he waves back as she walks out. She finishes off the juice and tosses the bottle as she enters the kitchen floor.   
“I’ve been looking for you,” Bucky says. She jumps,  
“Jesus, Barnes! Don’t scare me like that,” she says, pulling herself onto the countertop.  
“I thought you were trained to hear everything!” he held up his arms in defense.  
“Well you’re a super-assassin too!” she raised. He laughed and shook his head.  
“Seriously, where have you been all afternoon?” he asked as he opened the fridge.   
“I was hanging out with Tony, he showed me his lab and gave me this really good green juice-”  
“Pause,” Bucky stood and faced Kaia, “you liked those?” he exclaimed.  
“Yes, what?” He laughed as if she had said something outrageous.  
“Those things are nasty!” he laughed and peered back into the fridge.   
“Shut up, they’re actually good, you’re just picky,” she said as she slipped off the counter. She walked to the other side of the counter. Bucky stood still in front of the fridge. “Can I make you something?” she offers. He doesn’t move, still looking deep into the fridge. “Buck?”   
“Huh?” he turned quickly. She shook her head and laughed and walked back to the fridge. His hair was still wet from his shower and he smelled like… a boy. Just good.  
“Can I make you something to eat?” she asks again.  
“Oh… you don’t have you,” he mumbled.  
“Shut up, I want to,” she says, playfully shoving him out of the way.   
“Fine, if you insist…” he backs up and sits at the other side of the counter.   
“What would you like, Mister Barnes,” she bows jokingly.   
“What’s on the menu, Madam,” he puts on a posh accent.  
“Oh god… that accent is awful,” she laughs and presses a hand to her chest.  
“What?” Hey! Let’s hear yours then… miss English,” he mumbles.  
“Love… my accent is bloody magnificent,” she says, putting on a perfect English accent, and his jaw drops.  
“You’re kidding,” he laughs, doubling over. “What can’t you do?” he laughs.  
“Anything my mom can’t do,” she admits.   
“Your mom sounds pretty great,” Bucky says softly.  
“She is, really. I miss her,” Kaia says gently.  
“What’s her name?” Bucky asks.   
“Nikita.”  
“That’s pretty. I assume you are a lot alike?”   
“Yeah, I wish I could be even more like her,” Kaia says quietly as she places a pan atop the stove.  
“Hey, Kaia?” Kaia glances at him, “you’re perfect the way you are,” he says gently, smiling softly at her.   
“Thanks, Buck,” she blushes and places a tortilla into the pan.   
“What are you making me?” He asks after a moment.  
“My favorite comfort food; breakfast burrito!” She does little jazz hands.  
“Wow,” he mocks.  
“Shut up, you’re gonna love it,” she says, flipping the tortilla.  
“Why do I need comfort food right now?”  
“Comfort food knows no clock,” Kaia says jokingly, pulling out eggs and bacon from the fridge. After the tortilla is warm, she cracks two eggs into the pan and begins to dice a red pepper. She pulls out some spinach, before pausing and glancing at Bucky who is watching her intently.  
“I assume you eat bacon, correct?” she asks.  
“I do.” She nods and places the bacon in another, smaller pan. She adds a handful of seasoning to the eggs and stirs them, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and placing the tortilla on it. The bacon is loudly popping as she flips them. Bucky is still watching her, with a small smile plastered to his face. After a few more minutes, the eggs are finished as she spreads them on the tortilla, as well as some spinach. Then she takes the bacon from the pan and slices it, scattering the meat atop the spinach. Bucky reaches for the plate once all the ingredients have been placed, but Kaia quickly pulls the plate out of reach, turning back towards the fridge.  
“My secret ingredient,” she says with her back turned.  
“Is….” Bucky does a drumroll on the table.  
“Hot sauce!” she turns around excitedly. “Is that okay?” she asks softly before putting the liquid on the burrito. Bucky nods and she pours and passes the plate to him. Now it is she who is watching him intently, as he takes a large bite. He tosses his head back as he chews.  
“Oh my god,” he says as he finishes chewing.  
“Do you like it?” she asks quietly.  
“Yes! My god,” he says, quickly taking another bite. She smiles hugely, placing her hands on the counter. Bucky quickly wolfs down the rest of the burrito.  
“That was the best thing I have ever eaten…” he says.  
“Really?”  
“I fear you’ve created a monster, Kaia,” he stands, padding around the counter, “you’re going to have to make me this every day now,” he places the dish in the sink and turns on the water. She is still smiling brightly,  
“You really liked it?”  
“Did your mom make that for you?” he asks as he scrubs down the pan.  
“Yeah, hers was better,” Kaia mumbles. Bucky stops the water and takes a large step towards Kaia. He stares at her,  
“Kaia. I don’t think it’s physically possible for a breakfast burrito to get better than that, you hear me?” he says cupping her cheeks with his hands. She pouts in his hands, leaning against his metal hand. His face momentarily scrunches. She looks so innocent, so sweet right now, and she’s not afraid of his arm... her cheeks are so warm... Bucky steps back and turns towards the sink again, pouring soap on the dishes. Kaia slowly walks up beside him.  
“I can do those, no worries,” she offers shyly.   
“Nope, you just made me the best food ever, it’s really the least I can do,” he says with a smile on his face. Kaia slowly walks away towards the couch, listening to the sound of the running water. Before long, her eyes are drooping shut. She hears him pad softly over to her,   
“You can go to bed, Kaia,” he says softly. Kaia rubs her eyes and shakes her head,  
“I’m good, really,” she yawns.  
“Come on,” he scoops her up bridal styles and she glances up in fear, “I got you don’t worry,” he says softly. She yawns again,  
“M’okay…”  
“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” he laughs quietly to himself. Her eyes droop shut further. Bucky walks as smoothly as he can to her room, turning down the lights the minute he enters. He places her gently in the bed, tucking her body under the covers. He moves the hair out of her face gently. He gazes at her for a moment, before quietly padding towards the door.  
“Bucky,” she says groggily just as he reaches the door.  
“Yeah?” he says quietly.  
“Will you stay?” she asks innocently.  
“Sure,” he says, turning back towards the bed. He crawled into the bed, awkwardly keeping his limbs to himself. He feels her shudder from her side of the bed and decides to grow a pair. He gently scooches toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest. Her hair smells like vanilla too, he notes. She nestles up against him and lets out a sigh. Bucky waits until her breathing evens out before he finally closes his eyes. It’s still early evening - he’s not even tired…


End file.
